Let's Plot the destruction of Natsume Hyuuga!
by Sumiko Maeda
Summary: Mikan Sakura: I'm getting married!  Sumire Shouda&Hotaru Imai: WHAT!  When Mikan says she's getting married, her two best friends immediatly panic. Until Mikan tells them her PLAN. Mild Natsume bashing. Told in chat. Don't like, don't read :D
1. Part 1

**SunSunSunny...OH WAIT! I changed my name.**

**~~~~~~ S U M I K O M A E D A~~~~~~~~**

**Disclaimer: I solemly swear that I do not own Gakuen Alice, I also do not own anything else in this D:**

**I am having a vacation from TRNB so I decided to make this**

**OCC Sometimes. But I really do think I kept them in character**

**~~~3:00 A.M, Mikan's Home.~~~~~~~~~**

It was a lovely morning at our favorite pig-tailed brunnette's house. Until...'Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep-SMASH' "Ugh. Wha?" A drowsy Mikan asked, annoyed. She looked up, and around her room for the contraption that had woken her up. "And on a beautiful Sunday too!" she exclaimed, looking out the window. She then found the annoying alarm clock, and started to bang it against the wall, not forgetting to look at the time "...Oh no! It's time to chat with my friends!" she said quickly getting her hair tied up into two ponytails, and logging on to 'Chat'

Username: OMG Mikan Sakura

Password: ***********

~~~**3:30 A.M, Sumire's Home~~~~~~~~~**

It was peaceful at Curly Permy's house. Until...'Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring-' the annoying clock on her D.S.i. XL was just about to ring a second time, but luckily Sumire was able to quickly press the 'Stop' button "Why did I set my alarm to go off at...3:30!". Unlike our pig-tailed brunnette, Sumire was a morning person, "Oh yeah It's time for the the so-called urgent chat with Mikan and Hotaru!" she exclaimed to no-one in particular, "well.." then she quickly logged onto 'Chat', but not before looking at the beauty that was the Sunday morning sky "-Sigh-"

Username: LOL Sumire Shouda

Password:**********

**~~~Before any of them, Hotaru's Home~~~~~~~~~**

'Ring!' Yup, the annoying ring of her alarm was what woke the famous Hotaru Imai. "Ugh. Those two dummies better not keep me waiting!" she thought outloud, she then proceeded to admire the Sunday sky "Ahh so pretty." she said, then logging onto the 'Chat'

Username:WAL Hotaru Imai

Password: *************

**~~~Chat~~~~~~~~~**

**In the chat room: Hotaru Imai(WAL Hotaru Imai), Mikan Sakura(OMG Mikan Sakura), Sumire Shouda(LOL Sumire Shouda)**

**OMG Mikan Sakura:** Why! Why do weekends have to end! D:

**WAL Hotaru Imai: **You dummy. It's so the teachers have the **'joy' **of seeing their **'favorite'** stup- students.

**LOL Sumire Shouda: **Well duh! The teachers absolutely **'adore'** us! they especially **'loved'** us when we glitter-ified the school!

**WAL Hotaru Imai: **I'm getting tired of using **Bold**

**LOL Sumire Shouda: **I agree!

**WAL Hotaru Imai: **Lets stop!

**LOL Sumire Shouda: **O-K! By the way what was the 'Super Important' news you're telling us at 4:00 FLIPPIN' A.M! MIKAN!

**OMG Mikan Sakura: **I'M GETTING MARRIED! D:

**WAL Hotaru Imai: **WHAT! I'M GONNA KILL THE GUY!

**LOL Sumire Shouda:** I AGREE! YOU MUST BE CRAY-ZEEE! MIKAN YOU'RE ONLY FIFTEEN!

**OMG Mikan Sakura: **I know right! But don't worry!-

**LOL Sumire Shouda:** HOW COULD I NOT WORRY! :(

**WAL Hotaru Imai:** Yeah! :'(

**OMG Mikan Sakura:** -I got a plan!

_4:30_

**WAL Hotaru Imai:** WELL?

**OMG Mikan Sakura:** I can't tell you online. Someone might read it. Your place Perm? I bring the Howalons?

**LOL Sumire Shouda:** Well of course! I'll get the movies!

**WAL Hotaru Imai:** -Sigh- I'll get the needed pepsi-cola

**OMG Mikan Sakura:** So it's a plan!

**WAL Hotaru Imai:** You should be realllly happy that you're our best friend Mikan. Otherwise...

**OMG Mikan Sakura: **-Scared look- Okay! Okay!

**OMG Mikan Sakura has logged off. LOL Sumire Shouda has logged off. WAL Hotaru Imai has logged off.**

- WAL: Means What a loser. for those that don't know

-Was it good or bad? ._.

Review Please! ( You don't have to but...)


	2. Plan 1

**Sumiko Maeda**

**Diclaimer: Why would I write stories here if I owned Gakuen Alice?**

**Well it is time...TO GET ON WITH THE STORY! :D**

**~In different school computer lab's~**

**In the chatroom: DitchingClassSakura, TroubleMakerShouda, WAL Hotaru Imai**

**WAL Hotaru Imai: **Is wondering why Mikan Sakura, and Sumire Shouda have changed their usernames. Hmm...

**DitchingClassSakura: **Well we're ditching lameo class for this-

**TroubleMakerShouda:** -And us ditching class+Jinno as our teacher= R.I.P

**WAL Hotaru Imai: **Thats a good thing?

**TroubleMakerShouda:** I didn't say **we** were going to Rest in peace ;D

**DitchingClassSakura:** AHH!

**DitchingClassSakura has been disconnected.**

**WAL Hotaru Imai:** Shouda we have to run. We are in the other computer labs, but judging from how they found Mikan, they're coming for us.

**TroubleMakerShouda:** -Scared look- AHHH!

**TroubleMakerShouda has been disconnected**

**WAL Hotaru Imai:** You are not fooling anyone Sumire.

_2 minutes past_

**WAL Hotaru Imai:** Okay. We commence the plan at Lunch and seriously! get off before they catch you!

**WAL Hotaru Imai has logged off. TroubleMakerShouda has logged off.**

**~In diffferent school computer lab's (Lunch)~**

**In the chatroom: WAL Hotaru Imai, TroubleMakerShouda**

**WAL Hotaru Imai:** And we couldn't dicuss this somewhere else?

**TroubleMakerShouda: **SHHH! Remember! We're not allowed in here!

**WAL Hotaru Imai: **I'm not making any noise.

**TroubleMakerShouda:** Whatever. Anyways where is Mikan? I thought she escaped detention?

**DitchingClassSakura has logged in.**

**DitchingClassSakura: **Whassup!

**TroubleMakerShouda:** Not much.

**WAL Hotaru Imai:** Uh guys.

**DitchingClassSakura: **What?

**TroubleMakerShouda: **What? :)

**WAL Hotaru Imai:** I hacked into the school's security cameras(don't ask), and I saw a teacher coming you're way, Sumire.

**TroubleMakerShouda:** EEKKK!

**WAL Hotaru Imai: **We commence the plan once all of us meet up at Hallway 456021

**TroubleMakerShouda:** Okay! Bye!

**DitchingClassSakura: **Roger!

**TroubleMakerShouda has logged off. DitchingClassSakura has logged off. WAL Hotaru Imai has logged off**

**~After they escaped~**

"I should probbably -pant- tell you the name of the -pant- guy I'm getting married to." A certain Mikan Sakura whisper/panted "Yeah, you probbably should. I mean you only told us the plan-" Sumire replied before getting cut-off "-which was stupid of you but I figured you would tell us who the unlucky guy is **before** we started the plan." Hotaru continued

"Okay! Well hisnameisNatsumeHyuuga!"a flushed Mikan said

"What?" a confused Sumire asked

"Hi-" Mikan started before getting cut-off

"His name is Natsume Hyuuga, the jock who has the I.Q of a friggin' TOASTER" Hotaru finished, angrily.

"Ohhhh. The guy dump you in front of the whole school or something?" Sumire asked. Again

"NO. I just hate his guts." Hotaru answered

"Could we just start the plan! I mean we've been planning it, and planning it, but have we done it? NO!" Mikan cried

"Okay, no need to yell" Sumire muttered

"Good!" Mikan responded

**...**

"1630-NotARealNumber-05. Is his number right?" Mikan asked

"Well, DUH! CALL HIM ALREADY!" Sumire barked

"Okay fine!"

"1630-NotARealNumber-05" Mikan typed, in the touch screen of her iPhone, the beeping noise began

**Dialing**

**N: **"Uh Hello?"

**M: **"lyke r u da Natsume Hyuga?"

**In the back-ground: **"-snicker, snicker-"

**N to back-ground: **"Shut it!"

**M: **"Ex-CUSE ME?"

**N: **"lyke, why do you want to want ta know?"

**M: **"cuz I'm ya fiancee"

**Woman's voice: **I'm sorry but your call has ended.

**Normal**

"Ha!" Sumire cackled "it so totally worked!" Mikan blushed "Never make me do that again guys! I felt like I was about to die!"Mikan cried, while waving her arms up, and down frantically, "Well let's see what the 'Great Natsume Hyuuga' has to say!" Sumire declared "Ahem. You've forgotten about me." Hotaru dead-panned "...Oh. Sorry." Both girls turned to look at their friend, who was silently giving them the evil eye. "Errr...Uhmm...LET'S GO!" both girls yelled, and turned to go. Until..."Going somewhere girls?" Their 3rd-Period teacher Serina-sensei drawled ..."Heh heh heh. Detention?" the two girls asked (A/N Hotaru was using an invisibility cloak that she made, but she wouldn't share because they forgot about her) "Ohhh nooo that is not in the list that I'm about to give you." Serina-sensei replied, while taking out a huge list. "Okay..." they both murmured, while looking through the list..."lets take number 9. It's the only one without us getting hurt" Mikan whispered to Sumire "Okay! We'll take a number 6 please!" Sumire exclaimed "NO, NINE YOU NINCOMPOOP!" Mikan bellowed " Okay...so is that a nine, or six?" Serina-sensei asked "NINE!" Mikan yelled "SIX" Sumire roared "Nine!" Mikan wailed "Okay fine! Nine!" Serina-sensei yelled out, slamming her fist on the table, making both girls stop arguing.

"Really Mikan, really?"

"Okay, so maybe I forgot to mention that number nine was cleaning bathrooms."

"MIKKKAANN!"

**(^_^*)**

**- How was it? Good or Bad? **

**- By the way in the cellphone scene I wrote the words all wrong because it's how they're talking to each other.**

**- :D Next time it'll be the guy's talking**

**-BYE!**


	3. Filler 1 hopefully the only one

**Sumiko Maeda**

**Disclaimer: D: Three words. Me no own.**

**So I was reading Chicken Soup for the soul and we had to write questions for this story we read in it, so when Girl A asked me why Jennifer liked Jeff better I said "Because Tim has no moves" all my friends and classmates were like O_o**

**~Okay, so since I promised the guys I will now do it in Guys POV ^_^~**

**~Math Class, Laptop~**

**In the 'GUYSSSSS ROCK BITCHES!XXXX' Chatroom:**

**L8r Lozers Natsume Hyuuga, Koko Cream Cheese, Animals Pwn Ruka Nogi, and Random Fangirl 181.**

**Koko Cream Cheese: **Hey, What's a girl doing in here?

**Animals Pwn Ruka Nogi: **Worse Luck, It's a fangirl

**Random Fangirl 181: **EEEKKKK! OMG OMG! I'VE FINALLY SEEN HEAVEN!

**L8r Lozers Natsume Hyuuga: **Ur gonna regret hacking into this chat...

**Random Fangirl 181:** O-M-G I'm gonna get raped.. BY NATSUME HYUUGA! SQEEE!

**We're sorry, but Random Fangirl 181 got disconnected**

**Koko Cream Cheese:** Go Natsume!

**Animals Pwn Ruka Nogi:** I pity u fangirl, I really do.

**Koko Cream Cheese:** Ha! Why?

**Animals Pwn Ruka Nogi:** Because she got killed!

**Koko Cream Cheese:** O_o

**Animals Pwn Ruka Nogi:** At least I don't have to pretend to be Ruka Nogi anymore!

**Koko Cream Cheese:** Wha?

**Animals Pwn Ruka Nogi:** Uh... I mean, Oh whatever! I'm Anna, Nice to meet u Koko. ^_^

**Koko Cream Cheese:** Hi, Anna! U better run before Natsume finds u!

**Animals Pwn Ruka Nogi:** Ok, I will! Thank u! :D

**Animals Pwn Ruka Nogi has logged off... :D**

**Koko Cream Cheese:** Ruka here! While Anna was escaping Natsume's clutches I came back!

**L8r Lozers Natsume Hyuuga:** D:

**Koko Cream Cheese:** (Ruka) ;)

**L8r Lozers Natsume Hyuuga: **Grrr... Anyways, down to business. How will we get rid of my stupid fiancee?

**Koko Cream Cheese:** (Koko) I dunno, it was only one phone call

**L8r Lozers Natsume Hyuuga:** I'm gonna be married to an idiot! I was so scared by her being my fiancee that I dropped my extremely expensive iPhone! I'm surprised that it hung up though...

**Koko Cream Cheese:** (Ruka and Koko) We know, we were with you! D:

**L8r Lozers Natsume Hyuuga:** Hn, must have forgot.

**Koko Cream Cheese:** (Koko) :'(

**L8r Lozers Natsume Hyuuga:** :P

**Koko Cream Cheese:** Oh Shi- I mean... Darn! Teachers coming, gotta run, Bye!

**L8r Lozers Natsume Hyuuga:** Ok, I was getting bored anyways, bye.

**Koko Cream Cheese, and L8r Lozers Natsume Hyuuga has logged off**

**I'm sorry! This was such a short filler chapter that I'm ashamed! :'( Next chapter will be better! Once again, I'm sorry!**

**Q&A: I thought I might answer some questions :D**

**daa3fan: He hung up because he was so shocked about having a stupid fiancee that the phone fell out of his hands a hung up.**

**daa3fan: That, my friend, will be answered later. he he he.**


	4. Plan 2

Sumiko Maeda

I do not own Gakuen Alice. -_-

Hola.

**In the Chat Room, Hotaru Imai (WAL Hotaru Imai), Mikan Sakura (The Sadster), Sumire Shouda (The Sumster)**

**The Sumster:** Ahhh…. We finally got kicked out of school…

**WAL Hotaru Imai:** U know it!

**The Sadster:** But now we're being transferred to a new school~~

**WAL Hotaru Imai:** Prepare for trouble…

**The Sumster:** And make it double…

**The Sadster:** To protect the world from devastation…

**WAL Hotaru Imai:** To unite all people within our nation…

**The Sumster: **Sumire!

**The Sadster:** And Mikan!

**WAL Hotaru Imai:** Team Trio blast off at the speed of light!

**The Sadster:** Surrender now, or prepare to fight!

**WAL Hotaru Imai:** Hotaru! That's right!

**The Sumster:** Anyways, we must blow this school to shreds like we did with our other school.

**The Sadster:** HECK YEAH!

**WAL Hotaru Imai:** We already know dear precious Sumire; otherwise we would already be in jail.

**The Sumster:** True dat; True dat.

**The Sadster:** Hey guys I just found out that we will be going to my fiancée's school. Ready to torture him?

**WAL Hotaru Imai:** Always ready.

**The Sumster**: Heck Yeah! ^_^

**The Sadster:** *grins* Time for torture.

**That is the update… D: I leave you for months and I give you this…. D:**


End file.
